All Our Yesterdays
by nocheflor
Summary: Twoshot. Jim finds out about Bones' daughter and ultimately meets her in the end. Light Jones fluff and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Star Trek nor these delicious characters. Don't kill me!

AN: Beta'd by my bestest friend ever, Ravyn Stormwatcher, and loved by another. Hopefully you will enjoy just as much as they did.

All Our Yesterdays (1/2)

Hihi Ren

* * *

Jim didn't know Bones had a daughter. He had walked in on Bones talking to his little Joanna with other things on his mind, carrying Bones's favorite bottle of bourbon in hand and a sympathetic, half-smile formed on his lips.

"Jo, darlin', how old are you today?" He had heard Bones's drawl. Maybe Jim wasn't supposed to be here, maybe this was something private.

Maybe something like this hadn't stopped Jim before.

There was a dominantly Southern voice from within the room, "Mm, seven!" Jim blinked. Was Bones hiding seven year-olds in his room? And if that was the case, what the _hell_ was he doing?

There was a light, happy chuckle from Jim's CMO and friend - the friend Jim never hears chuckle, let alone smile. Who was this girl?

"My Joanna is seven years old! Oh my god, I thought she was only six," Bones said, accenting the 'god' to sound more like 'gawd'.

How come Jim has never heard Bones talk like this? How come Bones sounds infinitely more happy and, and... _adorable_? Can you even describe Bones as _adorable_? Jim has only ever been able to think of him as this gruff, crotchety man who works too hard and drinks all those pent-up emotions down in a bottle of straight Kentucky bourbon. And now, Bones is _chuckling_ and presumably _smiling_.

"Daddy!" He heard this voice and Jim knew his eyes must have bugged out. "Daddy! You _know_ it's mah birfday!" Jim decides to set the bottle of bourbon down of the floor and peek around the corner. Sure enough, a little girl - who looked _so_ _much_ like Bones - is on the comm. speaking to Jim's best friend.

"Of course! How could I forget Jojo's birthday?" Bones gushes - Bones apparently _gushes_ now? - and although Jim can't see his face, he knows Bones is smiling. "How old is Daddy?"

"Old!" Bones's daughter laughs. Jim can see the happy expression that Joanna has and he could imagine Bones having this mock-upset face on because Joanna giggles more. "Mommy says she'll get me a horsey next year! She says I can't have one now because I'm not good enough at riding yet to own a big girl horsey."

"Jocelyn tends to think no one is good enough," Bones grumbled unhappily into empty space. "Daddy saw an animal Joanna would have liked today!" Jim could see Joanna's eyes light up as he switched the subject smoothly. "He was a small fluffy, little thing - as big as a lap dog, if that! And he had this great big horn coming out of his forehead, these little antennas and the smallest spikes coming down his spine. He was a sweet little thing, though."

"Can Daddy get me one of those for mah birfday?" She asked, ever so sweetly, the beginnings of the "puppy-dog eyes" forming. Bones chuckled softly again.

"I don't think so, Jo-Bear," Bones stated, "But Daddy has to go now. I love you so, so much."

"As much as you love space?"

"You know I love you more than anything in the whole wide universe," Bones said. Joanna gave a toothy smile. "Okay, bye Daddy!"

With a sad, "Bye, Jo." Bones turned off the comm. but stayed seated. Jim picked up his bottle of bourbon and banged the bottom of the bottle on the wall nearest him. Jim sees Bones look up.

"Hey, I, uh heard," he states lamely. "Well, listened in on, rather. Sorry." Bones snorts and Jim knows he's back to being the Bones Jim knows. He notices the bottle and stands to gather some glasses.

"So, um, you have a daughter?" Jim asks, trying to get Bones to talk.

"Obviously, Jim," Bones states, putting down a glass in front of Jim. He reached for the bottle but Jim poured for him first. He looked at Jim a tad questioningly but shook it off.

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"Dammit Jim!" Bones cursed, "It's not something I always want to talk about. Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Well, I thought you needed some cheering up. I mean, you didn't look all that great after losing that red shirt." Jim said, "A bottle of bourbon usually does it." Bones stared at him.

"Jim, he's dead. If you had a man's life in your hands - your job to save him - and you lost them, you wouldn't feel that cheerful either." Bones sniffed the drink and downed the remnants. "Besides also missing your daughter's birthday because you're in goddamn space!"

"Oh, yeah. What about that?" Jim said, "Why does she think you love it so much? You hate space."

"She thinks I love it more than her because I chose this over being home in Georgia."

Jim refilled the glasses and stated intelligently, "Oh." They stared at the glasses in their hands, swirling occasionally and raising it to their lips when their was nothing else to do.

"I wanna meet her!" Bones gave another snort and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Please, please review! They make me happy and a much better person.

Oh, and if you are wondering, I did chose the title after the actual TOS show (which was actually named after something William Shakespeare!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not-eth own-eth. If I did I might jump Bones' bones.

AN: Can I just say this entire twoshot was beta'd by Rayvn Stormwatcher? Cause she did it all. And any future fics I might write. Oh, and any other mistakes are probably the one's she missed.

All Our Yesterdays (2/2)

Hihi Ren.

* * *

It was weird being back on Earth after traveling through the dark depths of space. Weird to see the familiar world that Jim had grown up on for the majority of his life. Weird to be somewhere other than San Francisco. Or Iowa.

It was weird to see Bones smiling as much as right now.

Jim made sure that his next shore leave would be in Georgia with Bones. He made sure that Bones didn't grumble so much and that he made plans to actually go see his daughter and to bitch about the ex-wife as little as possible.

And then there was Joanna. That sweet little girl who ran to Bones when he drove the hovercar up to Jocelyn's place and tugged on his hand when she wanted him to go faster; to see her new horse quicker. The little girl who giggled when Bones picked her up and spun her in those Georgia fields.

The little girl who frowned and _glared _- the glare that looks just as much as Bones' does - at Jim when he stepped out of the car behind Bones.

"Um, hi, Joanna," Jim said tentatively, wondering whether she was going to stick him with a hypo or not.

"I don't know you. Why are you here?" She asked in a way only a demanding eight year-old could.

"I'm Jim, Bones's, uh your dad's friend," Jim replied. Joanna grasped her father's hand, sneaking a look at him for some answers. Bones didn't say anything; Jim always thought Bones liked seeing Jim in uncomfortable situations. I guess now was as good an answer to his questions.

"Daddy's friends are all in Georgia," she said. "And no one calls him Bones. Why do you?"

"It's my, uh, nickname for him," Jim said, swallowing with obvious nervousness. Jim Kirk could save Earth from a crazy-ass Romulan but can't make a good impression on his best friend's daughter?

"Oh! Like Mommy. She calls my daddy a... a," Joanna trailed off, thinking hard. "Oh yeah! She calls him a son of a bitch!" Jim coughed up a deep throated laugh and Joanna smiled brighter. Bones's jaw was set as he grumbled something dark under his breath.

"So, you love my daddy too, right?" Joanna piped up. "Almost as much as space?"

"_Waay_ more than space," Jim grinned, as Bones so obviously rolled his eyes.

"Cool," she said in reply to Jim's statement. "Daddy, we're gonna see my horsey now, right?" Joanna tugged on his hand.

"We are, right, Bones?" Jim chimed in, tugging on Bones's free hand much like a less dignified little kid. He snorted.

"Yeah, we are, darlin'."

"No need to call me darling, Bones," Jim said in return.

"I wasn't, Jim. I was actually talking to someone other than you, kid," Bones said in his typically grumpy way. "Come on, Jo-Bear, let's see your new horse." She nodded her head and started dragging Bones towards the stables.

"You know you're not allowed to grow a horrible beard while we're here, right?" Jim said as an afterthought, while Joanna was explaining everything about her horse and how she took care of him everyday and the likes. "I mean, I know we're in civvies but that's no excuse. You still work on the _Enterprise_ and we have standards!" Bones could only shake his head.

* * *

Okay! That is ze end! I love reviews and if I get them I won't kill you with the knife I keep in my backpack (you know, just in case). Well, I wouldn't kill you anyway but I might give you a cute Chekov hug!

I think I ish going to watch TOS now.


End file.
